All For You
by Cary Martin
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta songfic to Blues Traveler-All for You. After Buu and Vegeta is wondering why he is living this boring life and begins to think that maybe he should leave. Short and cute I think. Please read and review - still rusty at this!


Vegeta sat at the kitchen table taking a sip of the scolding coffee. How had he gotten so, boring? He hated his life, how simple it was. A family man, that is never what he wanted to be. Sure, he knew he would eventually have to take a mate and produce an heir the dead throne of Vegeta – but like this? Sitting at home, sipping coffee?!

He slammed the mug on the table causing it to shatter and the table to snap in half.

"Vegeta!" He heard a familiar scream come from the other room as a smirk appeared on his face.

Finally I figured out  
But it took a long, long time  
But now there's a turn about  
Maybe 'cause I'm trying

He sat in the yard looking at the rusted over gravity machine, how long had it been since he has been in there to train? It was right before Buu had appeared and he had left for the martial arts tournament. He shook his head from side to side, wondering how he had gotten so soft over the years, not even preparing for the next battle – the next adventure.

He looked around to make sure no one was around and rose several feet of the ground and hovered about the piece of metal. He smiled as he raised his palm to the machine, forming a small ball of energy. Slowly it grew larger as did his smile and he quickly released the attack.

A large explosion filled the compound as the gravity machine that once stood there crumbled to the ground and was now no more than a pile of rubble.

"Are you kidding me Vegeta?!" Another familiar shout came from the kitchen.

There's been times, I'm so confused  
All my roads, They lead to you  
I just can't turn and walk away

Vegeta sat in the living room watching the world's martial arts championship, he laughed as he watched the weaklings continue to fight. He remembered when he needed that rush – when he needed to be the best. What changed? Was he soft? No, the Prince of Saiyjins would never go soft.

He growled as he looked at himself, Nike pants, a plain t-shirt, he didn't even wear his training uniform anymore. For Christ's sake – he was in slippers!

"Ah!" Vegeta pulled his hair as he threw the remote at the television, breaking it in half as the massive flat screen came crashing to the floor.

"You son of a bitch!" Bulma said as she ran from the yard towards the house.

I thought I'd seen it all  
'Cause it's been a long, long time  
But then we'll trip and fall  
Wondering if I'm blind

Trunks sat in his room playing with another toy that his grandfather had invented for him. He sighed as he looked up to see his toddler sister walking towards him. He pushed her away as she reached for his toy, causing her to erupt into sobs and tears.

Vegeta ran to the room where he heard his daughter's cries. As he entered, he saw Bra, sitting on the floor and Trunks moving slowly away. Bra immediately reached out for Vegeta who quickly took her into his arms – there was something about her that he couldn't refuse, he reminded her so much of Bulma.

"What happened boy?" He asked while comforting the wailing child.

"I didn't do anything dad." Trunks explained, "She tried to get the toy that gramps made me and I pushed her away and then she threw another fit."

"You shoved her?!" Vegeta yelled, he was very protective of his girl and could care less about his son, that wasn't true, but he played it off that way.

Before Trunks could react, his father had grabbed him and threw him out the window. Vegeta knew this wouldn't hurt Trunks in the slightest, and in a way, help them bond. Bra laughed as she saw Trunks crash through the glass and began to clap wanting more.

Vegeta laughed until he heard a familiar voice coming from the living room.

"I swear to Kami Vegeta!"

Rain comes pouring down  
Falling from blue skies  
Words without a sound  
Coming from your eyes

Vegeta flew for some time to get lost in his thoughts. He didn't remember the last time he had left the compound where he called home. He didn't remember when he had started to call Capsule Corp. home, or when he had lost himself so. He was living this mundane life that 10 years ago he would have never imagined, let alone believed.

He resented himself for enjoying himself, for enjoying his family and friends. He was a warrior – the destroyer of worlds and races. A prince to a dead race… It just didn't make sense. He stopped once we reached a familiar house in the mountains. He looked to see the Son family playing outside. Gohan and Goten were playing while Goku and Chichi sat together nearby. They looked truly content and didn't even seem to notice his presence. He sat there and watched them for a moment before flying back to his home.

Finally I figured out  
But it took a long, long time  
But now there's a turnabout  
Maybe cause I'm trying

Vegeta returned home after dark. He knew the brats were asleep and decided to fly directly to his room. He landed on the balcony to find the door closed and locked from the inside. Before blasting the door to oblivion, he noticed a familiar figure sitting on the bed, tapping her foot on the ground. Wisely – the Saiyjin Prince knocked.

Bulma stood and walked towards the door with her arms folded over her chest. She looked stunning in the moonlight, even if it was though a glass door. Her hair was long again and still remained that strange blue color that Vegeta had learned to love. Her eyes, although cold, saw right threw him as she unlocked the door.

"I can't believe you didn't blow right through it Mr. Distruction. What the hell was with you today? Breaking the table, blasting the gravity room, shattering the television and oh yeah – THROWING OUR SON THROUGH THE WINDOW!"

Vegeta smiled as she yelled at him, she had never been scared of him – not once. It frightened him at first, but he soon learned to love the challenge, the verbal spar that would ensue every night. It was the only battles that he had fought in a long time.

Before he said anything, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. It wasn't long before he felt her tense shoulders relax and give into his kiss. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved his to her waist and pulled her even closer.

As they parted, their foreheads touched. "It's all for you Bulma." Before she could speak, he lifted her into his arms and took her to bed.

It's hard to say what it  
is I see in you  
Wonder if I'll always be with you  
But words can't say, And I can't do  
Enough to prove,  
It's all for you


End file.
